Vehicle lane tracking systems may employ visual object recognition to identify bounding lane lines marked on a road. Through these systems, visual processing techniques may estimate a position between the vehicle and the respective lane lines, as well as a heading of the vehicle relative to the lane. Existing automotive vision systems may utilize forward-facing cameras that may be aimed substantially at the horizon to increase the potential field of view. When active steering systems are incorporated into the lane tracking systems, a controller may be configured to adaptively center a vehicle within a lane (“lane centering”), maintain a vehicle's position in the lane (“lane keeping”), or may be used to move steer a vehicle into an adjacent lane (“lane changing”).